love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Ayumu Uehara
"The Shining Light, Pink Witch!" -roll call "Wielding The Powers Of The Ancient Light, Ancient Pink Witch!" -second roll call "I Am The Ruler Of The Magic World, I Wield All Of The Nijitopian Elements, I Am... (Hyper) Niji WitchQueen!" -third roll call "Let's Wield Our Magic!" -pre-battle catchphrase "This Is The End Of Piracy!" -victory catchphrase Ayumu Uehara '(上原歩夢) is '''Pink Witch '''and leader of the Nijimen. She wields the light element. Personality A kind and caring person, Ayumu is the type of person who works hard until the very end. Despite being calm most of the time, Ayumu can be aggressive, especially towards Dark Wizard Knight Shigeru as he was the one who killed her father 17 years (Reality, Shigeru is in fact Niji King Lucian under a spell). She is also clumsy most of the time. Ayumu tends to keep her problems to herself, thinking it will interfere in battle and also not wanting her teammates to be involved, thinking it will only make things worst for her the most. She finally opens up about her feelings just so she won't feel guilty about it. Ayumu never lies and can bluntly say the truth. An example of this is when Emma asked how her cooking is, while the others lie on how 'good', Ayumu bluntly tells her it is bad, hurting her senpai's feelings. After the death of her father at the hands of Pirate Dark Wizard Sonin, Ayumu began to doubt on herself and the team a lot, thinking that there is no hope. She soon realizes that she shouldn't lose hope just because of someone she loved has died. ('Mahou Sentai Nijiman VS Aqours Rangers) Background Early Life Ayumu was born as the daughter of Minari Uehara and also Niji King Lucian, making her half-human and half-Nijitopian. Because Lucian was believed to have been killed when the Darktopian Buccaneers invaded Nijitopia 17 years ago, Ayumu grew up not knowing her father or her Nijitopian heritage. She is childhood friends with Irene Akiyama but never saw her again when the latter had to move out of the city. On her 16th birthday, her mother gave her a pink diamond as a good luck charm, unknown to Ayumu, its the Niji Light Diamond. Ranger Life After starting her second year at Nijigasaki Girls High School, Ayumu, alongside Ai Miyashita and Setsuna Yuki, encounter Pirate Swashbuckler, who demands the three to hand in their Niji Diamonds. Refusing, the second-years fight against the space pirate. Ayumu suddenly feels power from the Niji Light Diamond and then Sage Wizard Torin arrives and gives the girls their Niji Transformation Wands. After insterting the Niji Light Diamond into the wand, Ayumu transforms into Pink Witch, wielding the powers of the Light Element. When Pirate Swashbuckler gets larged, MomoNiji uses the Niji Transformation Wand to summon Niji Light Fariy, one of the Niji Titans, to form the Mahou Gattai Niji King. Afterwards, Ayumu, Ai and Setsuna managed to get six more girls to join the team and learn that they have Nijitopian heritage. In Chapter 8, Ayumu reunites with Irene after 10 years but is shocked to see that Irene has changed. Ayumu explains to her teammates that Irene was a complete loner and no one bothered to open up to her but Ayumu did. While fighting Pirate Wizard attacks Pink Witch and breaks her helmet visor, her identity gets revealed to Irene, much to the latter's shock. In Chapter 9, after Irene becomes Dark Warrior Mage and becomes evil under Pirate Wizard, Pink Witch fights her and reminds her that she's corrupting herself by hurting not just others but her own and reminding her about their friendship since their childhood. Even though Irene's an official member to the team, Ayumu gets annoyed with the latter calling her by her last name. In Chapter 19, Ayumu begins distant herself from her teammates after her argument with her mother and gets worse when Pirate Herald mocks her and tells her that she is will die like her father. She refused to tell her teammates about her problems, causing her and Irene to have argument about this. After her mother apologized to her, saying that she only nags because she worried for her and is able to open up to others about her feelings. In Chapter 26, Pink Witch becomes Ancient Pink Witch after unlocking her full magic potential. Throughout the series, Ayumu later learns that she is a Nijitopian of Royal Heritage. In Chapter 34, she learns that Space Dark Knight Shigeru is her father. Though she didn't believe at first but in Chapter 35, Torin tells her that her father betrayed the Nijitopians to join the Galactic Buccaneers for power and was the one who killed all of the Light Nijitopians. Ancient Pink Witch fights her father and reminds him of the man he was and she loves him as her father. Even though she saved Lucian, the latter gets killed by Lucian's former master Pirate Dark Wizard Sonin, causing a grieving Ancient Pink Witch to transfrom into Niji WitchQueen. With her new power, she is able defeat Pirate Dark Wizard Sonin by using all nine of Nijitopian's Main Elements. Afterwards, Ayumu begins to doubt and believes that there is no hope until in Mahou Sentai Nijiman VS Aqours Ranger, while fighting against an evil Chika Takami, Ayumu learns there is still hope no matter what happens. In the final battle, Ayumu is the only Nijiman left as all of her teammates get killed by Space Captain Erebus. She then cries over Irene's death, which the latter then gives her Dark Transformation Ryu Sword And Shield. Her teammates get revived in the final chapter and they join up with Ayumu to defeat Dark Warlock Captain Erebus. Using her own and her teammates' powers, she becomes Hyper Niji WitchQueen and along with her team, defeat the evil space captain. After the final battle, Ayumu becomes Queen of both Nijitopia and the human world and predicts that Irene will reborn in the next 10 years. 10 Years Later... The Return Of The Mahou Sentai Nijiman: The Dark Reincarnation "I want you to become the new Dark Warrior Mage." 10 years after the Galactic Buccaneers defeat, Ayumu begins to miss her regular life as she starts to feel bored with her royal duties as queen. While visiting her friends in the human world, Ayumu and the girls encounter a trouble-making girl named Serena. Ayumu quickly notices her strong resemblance to Irene. She knew that her prediction was true but also a terrible one: it turns out Serena was created by Dark Pirate Warlock Arcuz. Ayumu convinced Serena to become the new Dark Warrior Mage as she is the reincarnation of her best friend. After the defeat of Dark Pirate Warlock Arcuz, Ayumu adopts Serena as her daughter and student.Category:Pink Sentai Category:Leader Category:Sword Users Category:Light-Elemental Ranger Category:Co-Captains Category:Elemental-Themed Rangers